Closing Pandora's box
by Imradlol
Summary: What if the battle wasn't over? What if Pandora's box is still open? Link and Zelda must do whatever it takes to protect their precious miracle and the world from evil. (This takes place in Twilight princess after the invasion.) (Zelink) Rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first fanfiction. First of the summary was pretty crappy sorry, second of im going to add some characters from other games like OOT and MM and Wind Waker . This chapater is just like the present it's not an epilogue i plan on contuining from the present later on anyway here's chapter one enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

As the young queen made her way to her backyard she could already hear her beloved son's childish laugh and another one but in a much deeper tone, both laughing in almost perfect harmony.

Once she reached her destination she found her son and her husband shooting arrows with their bow and arrow at some targets her husband had hanged up. The young hero saw his wife standing by the door admiring them, he walked over to her.

"He wanted to build a bow and arrow," The hero said looking at his son who was looking for more arrows.

"He's just like his father," The queen said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

"He's like you too. He has your wisdom, your eyes, your intelligence," The hero exclaimed wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"You both look identical!" The queen said as she giggled a bit by the sameness of her son and husband (by now you probably know it's toon link).

The hero grinned and gave his wife a quick kiss. The queen wanted more of the man in front of her she leaned in and kissed him passionately. The hero moaned as he felt his wife biting his bottom lip. He started to kiss her neck making her whimper when he kissed on that sensitive spot behind her neck. Both completely forgetting their six year old son was only a few feet away.

"Zelda I-."

"Daddy! Mommy!" The young blonde boy called out to his parents startling both but they quickly rushed over to their son.

"What happened?!" They both asked panting and completely flushed red.

"I-I shot a bir-d, but i-it was an acc-ide-n-nt," the little boy said stammering his words.

"Oh, Buddy that's alright. I used to shoot bir-,"

"LINK!" The young queen exclaimed not wanting her son to know his father would shoot birds just for the fun of it. The little boy didn't seem to hear Link since he was crying too hard and he was busy holding the little bird in his hands. His mother took the bird from his trembling hands and closed her eyes consternating on the spell she was performing. In a instant the bird came back to life and flew out of the queens hands as if nothing had happened to it.

"Look Jr, it's okay please stop crying it makes mommy sad seeing her baby cry," the mother said to her child. The child cuddled up into his mothers chest, Link went to his family and sat on the ground motioning his wife to sit in his lap along with their son. As the family sat together they watched the little bird fly around them as if it was thanking the queen for curing him. The little boy seemed to be better once he saw the bird flying around also saying he was forgiven.

* * *

"I'll go tuck Jr in," Zelda said as she saw their son laying in Link's arms already fast asleep.

"Alright im going to check the mail." Link said as he handed their son to Zelda and headed out to the mailbox. As he went outside he found the sky too be in a dark shade of grey lighting already forming from a long distance.

"Seems it's going to rain," Link told himself as he rushed over to Epona who was running through the field. He called her and the horse obeyed her master. He went into the stables that had Zelda's horse and Jr's. As much as Epona hated to be stuck inside places she was okay in this one. Just as Link made his way to his house the it had began to rain. Link ran to his house, once he was inside he was soaking wet. He went to his room where he found Zelda already in bed reading a book.

"Seems a storm is coming," Link said taking off his boots and looking for a pair of pants to change into. " Oh we got a letter from Impa,"

"It seems so, and what did it say?" Zelda asks handing Link a towel.

"She wants to come visit us or we visit her, she says she has something for Jr," Link said as he removed his shirt and threw it somewhere in the corner. If only he knew Zelda had stopped paying attention to him and was focused on his bare muscular chest.

"What do you think?" Link asks as he dried himself off. The young queen stood up and walked over to Link.

"Uh, yeah sure whatever the mailman wants," She said not knowing what she got herself into.

"Mailman? Zel-" Link was cut off as he felt his wife's lips upon his. He quickly got over his state of shock and kissed her back. They made their way to the bed not breaking their kiss. Link landed on top of Zelda who was now moaning to his mouth as she felt his hand travel down to her leg. He broke the kiss to kiss her neck which was fully exposed.

"I love you," Zelda said whimpering when Link bit her collarbone.

"I love you too," Link said biting Zelda's cheek playfully, She giggled at the childish matter but quickly jumped by the thunder outside. Link wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up to her.

"it's okay princess, im here," Link told Zelda giving her a resurging kiss on her forehead. Just as they were falling asleep Link saw a small figure by the door coming closer to their bed. It startled him a bit but then saw it was his son.

"Daddy I'm scared, Can I sleep with you and mommy? Just for today I promise," jr said with wide eyes.

"whats going on? Are you okay baby?" Zelda asks looking at her son.

"yeah I just wanted to sleep with you," Jr said clutching his teddy bear.

"Come here buddy," Link said as he made space for his son in the middle of him and Zelda. Link looked at his family how peaceful they looked. He was very lucky to have them in his life, he still remembers those dark days and how Zelda lighten them up for him. With that though he fell asleep as the rain poured its soul out.

**So this was chapter one i hope you enjoyed it im really sorry i know i suck lol anyways the next chapter will be the prologue. see you then! please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 like I said characters from other games will be mentioned, this is what happend after TP which by the way AMAZING GAME! anyways here you gooo enjoy! oh and i messed up the Pov just whenever its "I" Its Link lol  
**

**Chapter 2**

As Zelda prayed to the gods and the enemy's drew closer to us in just perfect timing we were in another world. Once Zelda obtained the light arrows she turned her attention to me.

"Link….. Chosen hero, lend us the last of your powers," Zelda said bowing down.

"Princess Zelda.." I said as I held out a hand. " I will fight Ganondorf and save Hyrule" I said as she took my hand. Goddess how beautiful she is. But now was not the time to think that.

The battle was over, as Zelda ,Midna and I go the mirror of twilight Midna tells me we will see each other again …. I might have believed her of she hadn't broke the mirror of twilight. Not to mention all the destruction she left. I was a bit upset Midna left, but I understood it was something that had to be done.

"Well, Hero chosen by the Gods what shall you do now?" Zelda asked as I brought myself from my deep thoughts.

"I don't know yet, I plan on adventuring later on in the future but for now I want to maybe get rid of those monsters that are roaming around," I said looking up at the sky.

"I see," Zelda said smiling at Link as she followed his gaze.

"Link..," She spoke softly now turning to face me. " Im forever in your debt, you have saved Hyurle and all of the world..,"

"Oh. It's quite alright..," I respond. "We should head back, its getting close to nightfall and its not really safe to travel at night."

"Yes, I suppose so," Zelda replies and she gives me a small smile.

"I don't think it's safe to stay at the castle. Why don't you come with me to Kakariko Village they have some places to spend the night I need to go check on some friends," I say as I reach into my pocket and get Illa's gift.

"Oh okay bu-" She stops talking as she hears Epona's song just in time she shows up.

" Oh im sorry for interrupting you,"

"Don't worry, what a lovely tune," Zelda says now petting Epona.

* * *

As we made our way to Kakariko Village I noticed how much more light the sky looked and how all around me seemed more safe. When we arrived there a huge crowd of people stood through the village. Zoras, Gorons, Kokiris , everybody Link knew were there. Illia rushed over to him and gave him a big hug, everybody cheered at him, thanking him.

"My boy come, we have to celebrate your courage and all that you have done!" Mayor Bo says as he motions everybody to a near by house.

"Oh your majesty it's an honor to meet you!" All the people gather around Zelda asking her to shake their hands. As Link saw Zelda struggling with everyone getting pushy he grabbed her and hookshot themselves out of the crowd.

"Thank you Link," Zelda said, laughing as she saw the crowd acting confused.

"No problem," Link responded as he sat down." Should we go back?"

"Let's wait a while," Zelda responds as she sat next to Link.

"Hey princess-"

"Just call me Zelda, Link"

"Okay … Zelda um Did you ever feel like I don't know afraid? It felt like an eternity in the darkness, the shadows taking over. I almost forgot how it felt to be safe and the light shining. With that final strike, the master sword beaming with light as Ganondorf fell to his knees. All those deaths, those poor people just spirits with no idea of what was really happening all because of this man…," Link said looking at his hand, he took off his glove and touched his triforce as a faint light came out.

"I did feel afraid Link.. I understand all you've been through and I'm sorry.. I'm forever in your debt," Zelda said as she grabbed Links hand and held on to it.

"Zelda-a I-I feel like I've meet you before It's just a strange feeling..," Link said as he felt his cheeks burn. Zelda took notice of this and she let out a giggle as she kissed Link on the cheek.

"I do as well Link," She responded as she looked up at the sky that now had turned into a blue shade with stars scattered everywhere. The moon shined at the two teenagers as they talked and laughed.

As Link saw Zelda laugh and smile something inside of him felt strange. He had never felt this way before not with Saria, Ruto, Illia nobody. He wondered what it was but he had no time to think because right at the moment he locked his lips on the girl in front of him..

**Please Review!**


End file.
